


a wolf with needs

by ogami



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Masturbating, face fucking, fantasizing about blow jobs, here is a corporeal form but also not really, like i tried really hard to make it so anyone can put themselves on that position, shiro sometimes gets horny and needs to deal with it, the person he is imagining is really anonymous, there is no physical description of the person in details, this can be read as shiro/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogami/pseuds/ogami
Summary: Shirou finds some time to himself in the quiet of his room. There are just some things he can't ignore forever and here, in a  moment of respite, he'll take care of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	a wolf with needs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really find shiro hot so i just wanted to write a horny fic lmaooooo the plan was to write him jerking in his human form and evolve to his wolf form for both of those horny times. The problem is I didn't know how to transition that and I kept getting too wordy so maybe i'll make it a part two somewhere or something  
> This is the first fic i've written in months and I'm really happy about this overral :3c
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Anima City, an independent city-state that sits in the 93rd ward of Japan. One of the rarest places in the world where Beastmen can live free from discrimination and death that humans carry with them. There are hundreds and thousands of Beastmen that reside in this city’s boundary, all diverse in their kinds and behaviors. All who know Shirou Ogami.

There isn't one Beastman who hasn’t heard of Shirou in some form of way. Yet, he will never get to know each and every Beastman that occupies the city. He is, after all, still just one person compared to the thousands. They know him as either Shirou Ogami, the Wolf Beastman that helps their Mayor against terrorists, to help protect Beastmen from humans, or they know about Ginrou. He is Shirou Ogami and anonymity is impossible for him.

He is, quite frankly, an infamous Beastman in the streets of Anima City. Even in the shadiest corners and roads of the city.

To move about the still-developing streets of Anima City without being seen is difficult as it is. Actually going anywhere, participating in any social event, or even standing somewhere could get him recognized. Hell, he couldn’t even turn into Ginrou without Michiru spotting him at the festival.

There is an area not far from The Slums that’s filled with hush whispers, muffled sounds of fake boisterous laughter in buildings, and noises that no wall could fully silence, not with exceptional hearing all Beastmen have

This street is quite infamous for what it offers, for what it hides under tables. 

The Red Light District is filled with any and all Beastmen who were willing, and sometimes unwilling, to offer up a service that many would look down upon. It is Japan, after all. Anima City resides on the island East of the Asian continent and beyond that is endless sights of water. Despite the amount of Beastmen who have migrated from all over the world to live here, it is still heavily Japanese influenced. The culture permeates this city despite its constant drive to isolate its people from outside pressure.

He is, though, more than well aware of the fact that he could wander down towards The Red District and be accepted by anyone he fancies. There is, no doubt, someone who would fit his checklist of beauty. There is an abundance of sex workers there to choose from and he isn’t a very picky man.

Shirou’s face is too well known. Any sex worker would accept his money if he propositioned them, of course, but the sight of him never screams customer or client. He is not someone to earn money from. He works with the Mayor directly and has been seen beating up people who threatened the city and its inhabitants. 

Some people fear him and that doesn’t really translate well as a good partner in bed.

His anonymity is nowhere to be found in the city. If he were to find a sex worker to his liking the news would spread over the city and the last thing he wants is for Michiru to catch wind of that. The very last thing he would need is Michiru knowing what he could be doing as a pastime or Giuliano Flip teasing him about it. 

But, still, he is a wolf with needs. Maybe years ago before he had collected the blood of a thousand Beastmen he would have dreamt and desired to spend the rest of his life with someone he loved. Would have sought out the affection of others and even done his own searching for it. Fantasize about holding them close to his body and worship their presence.

The Shirou Ogami of that time is dead, though. Gone are the thoughts of growing old with someone who held his heart in their hands. A “Lone Wolf” they say. Whatever that means.

Still. He finds days where the need is too difficult to ignore and his thoughts wander down a path that causes the hairs on his neck stand. It is distracting, almost detrimental when he does not take care of it. His body temperature will rise and his breathing becoming heavy while he sits idly. He knows it is natural for him, of all people, to want it. To think about someone’s hand roaming his body and leaning above him to kiss his lips. 

It is instinct for him to desire physical touch like that. To satisfy a hunger in him that predates life long before him.

The taste of the person is only imaginary yet it makes the cock in his pants impossible to ignore as it grows hard and tight in his pants. By the time he lets his thoughts wander this far he knows he needs to take care of it now rather than be bothered to head to a crime scene with a tent in his pants.

His nails dig into the palm of his hands as his mind falls down an endless rabbit hole. 

A ghosting of lips on his skin that fleetingly moves down his throat and rests above his adam apple. Soft lips will press on it gently, feeling Shirou’s muscles move as he swallows. The pressure lifts and moves right above his collarbone. That spot is where they’ll bare their teeth out to first gently tug on the skin, tasting and testing it.

He lets his head fall back, opening himself up for the teeth to bite down harder. The person above him will begin leaving their marks. They will vary in sizes and colors. Some stay red and superficial, others are bruised and purple from the force. He likes them, the feeling of getting them, and the slight sting of it afterward. Maybe even the sight of them when he stands in the mirror would be enjoyable. A reminder for who had left them and what he had done the night before. 

He doesn’t mind if the bites go past the skin and draw blood, either. The way the person’s tongue will come out to lick it clean and taste him would cause him to shiver. His hands would come up to grip onto their waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh there. They’ll moan above him, enjoying his reactions to their movements. They feed off each other endlessly through bites, moans, and bruises.

He knows he’s already hard. If they shift their hips just a little, just a slight movement, he’d groan from the friction. The kind that stems from his chest and sounds more animalistic than human.

But of course, he’d pick a partner that would love to tease him. They’d purposely avoid jostling around a lot, to just sit on his lap and hold his face with their hands. Kiss him, bite him, and tell him how they’ll make him feel so good but never let him get the needed physical movement he desires. 

Once in a while, though, they would roll their hips to remind him to stay hard. 

He knows, though, that eventually, he will snap. His grip on their waist will tighten, his hips will thrust up, pressing them down, and grinding on their crotch area. It was his turn to attack. His hands would slide up under their shirt, groping and holding them close while his mouth leaves marks on their skin. They’d also moan and gasp with pleasure as he returned the favor.

Some days they will stay clothed. He’s currently sitting on a chair in a room where anyone could walk in on him. The idea of someone walking in on them spikes the adrenaline in him, making it that much riskier. But it is not someone walking in on them, it’s just him. He would rather not Barbara walk in with his dick out, even if the risk of it fills his fantasies.

Today he wants to go at a slower pace, though.To take his time and enjoy the thought of someone on top of him, touching him, telling him what they want to do to him. It’s an intoxicating thought. He unzips his pants, grabbing his cock out, imagining how the other person would bite their lip at the sight of it.

The room is filled with his scent. His smell permeating the air, surrounding him like waves. He can visualize what the sight would look like if he let his nose do its job. Instead, though, he looks down at his dick.

It stands with precum already escaping the slit. The way it is swollen red and a thick blue vein courses though it would make his partner enjoy what they’re seeing. He hopes it does, as it isn’t anything impressive, nothing pretty or big to brag about. Not like he actually uses it anyway to talk about it. 

His hands wrap around the base of it and slowly begins jerking his erection. He closes his eyes, lets himself think about how it could be a different hand wrapped around his cock. The person sitting between his legs now and exploring his dick on their own. They’d look at it eye level, hand moving to feel it and other hand fondling his balls.

He squeezes his cock at a spot he likes best. His hands move from fast to build himself up and then slow to savor it.

Eventually, that person’s hand will sit at the base of his cock, holding it still for them to lean in closer. It is a slow process, something both of them are savoring. Their breath would ghost the tip of his cock before a tongue darts out to taste him. They’d only let the tip touch their tongue before jerking him once and licking a stripe from bottom to top. 

His moans will fill the room as they continue to lick his cock clean. Their lips will brush against the skin, teasing of what could happen once they swallow his dick whole.

Just the thought of it has him clenching his teeth. He starts speeding up, knowing the thought of lips wrapping around his erection will build up to his climax. If the person below him took his length fully, lips stretched, spit dripping down their chin, their throat closing around his cock, and eyes looking up through eyelashes he’d lose his control and let the orgasm hit him. 

“Shit,” he hisses.

By then he’d have run his hand through their hair, stopping near their scalp to grab a handful of hair. That stimulation of pulling at their roots would have the other person to groan, sending vibrations towards his erection.

Eventually they’d let him take control, his hips thrusting into their mouth and hand holding their head still. The noises of them choking on it mix will mix in the air and he knows he’s going to be close at this rate. 

Shirou’s orgasm builds fast. It pools in his lower abdomen and he knows he won’t hold back. Not with a fantasy as good as this.

He knocks his head back as a low moan escapes his lips. His eyes are shut tight, his hand not jerking his cock digs into old, creaking, wood of the arm rest. It creaks in protest as he jerks himself through his orgasm. Warm, viscous liquid that shoots out coats his fingers and threatens to drip to the ground. The mess wouldn’t be a problem if he had actually come down someone’s throat but cleaning his hand with a tissue and washing it will have to do.

He uses his clean hand to drape over his face, willing himself to catch his breath. His mind foggy from his orgasm but the satisfaction clears his head from any distraction. Whatever image he had of the person he fantasized about disappears, leaving no trace behind other than a distant memory.

Once he’s cleaned up and his dick tucked back into his pants he leans his body back, eyes closed as he focuses on the hormones running through his body from the post-orgasm. The room still smells heavily of him and his body continues to tingle from a rush of chemicals. While he relaxes, tries to center his mind on something to brush what he just did under the rug, his phone rings. The loud ringtone breaking any semblance of peace he had.

It was going to be a long day, he was well aware of it.

“Fuck.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really welcomed :3


End file.
